dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin
Goku's oldest friend. Lacks melee power, but he makes up with special deadly techniques. Strategy Best Moves 'Max Power Mode : Ki Blasts invulnerabilty + Violent Rush + Destructo Disc' Destructo Disc has good damages (6x2.000=12.000) at short to medium range, and is unblockable. Even if ennemy evades the first disc, or even several discs, thanks to Afterimages, they'll still take at least one disc, so always take some damages. The only downside of this technique is that if the more far ennemy is, the safer he's. After some distance, discs simply disappears. So the best to do is, after having dashed onto ennemy unbothered by auto-deflected Ki Blasts, to use Violent Rush, then backward High Speed Movement, then Destructo Disc. 'Expanding Energy Blast' This sends fireballs in the air, then they home at the ennemy. Best part is when fired in the air, the fireballs don't destruct the landscape, meaning you stay hidden ! Downside is the fireballs are easy to dodge if ennemy is moving, resulting in either low or no damages. So you have two ways to use this move : * Stay hidden, and either hope to score a potshot or gradually hurt your ennemy. You have nothing to lose this way, you just need 3 Ki Bars to use it and you stay hidden. * Use it like many other Blast Moves : have a clear sight on the ennemy (who also, most of the time, has you locked-on), throw all your five Ki Blasts, and when the first one connects to the ennemy, launch Expanding Energy Blast. Note that either the number of fireballs which will hit the ennemy, and the damage per fireball, often varies, even under the very same conditions (this can be seen with emulator and a savestate). You can completely miss your opponent, you can damage him a mere 5.000 HP, or you can explode him away over 20.000 HP. This attack can actually do the double of Ultimate Blast's damages ! Useful moves After Image Strike Consume all 3 Blast Stocks, so prevent to use Max Power Mode for a while. But grants 3 auto-dodges, allowing in close combat to be teleported on ennemy's back, for increased damages and/or easy push-away, to further gather Ki. Chain Heavy Combo On some ennemies, Krillin can use this combo. Inputs are as follows : * Rush 5, Rush-In, then loop : Rush 4, charged Heavy Finish. * 5xA, X/N, then loop : 4xA, charge B. After Image Strike is particulary useful to get on ennemy's back, since Krillin lacks Rolling Hammer. Despite Krillin's low natural Attack ratings, this technique can dish out lot of damages in few time. Kamehameha As chargeable multi-hit beam, it is useful against ennemy's charged attacks or dashes (against what Expanding Energy Blast is useless). Hopefully, it cost only 2 Ki Bars with Krillin. 'Kienzan Blasts' Charged Ki Blasts will also result in a Destructo Disc (or Kienzan), in a one-shot and much weaker version. Damages are very low, but the point is it is unblockable and unrepelable. Such move can be a good prequel to melee combo if used in a dash, but Krillin is rather weak at melee ; making a useful move rather situational. But against giants, this happens to be a good weapon to maintain distances, making a situational move useful again. Remember, you have two variants : * Partially charged, Kienzan as lower impact but better trajectory. * Fully charged, it always knock down ennemy, but has a curvy trajectory. Situational moves Disorienting Body Strike The "rush counter-attack" cancels ennemy's lock-on, adding to its usefulness. However, don't count on it to hide on a corner right after. Con is this rush counter potential is somewhat hard to exploit with non-brickwall characters. Solar Flare Coupled with homing capacity of Expanding Energy Blast, Solar Flare could be useful : it cancel ennemy's lock-on, briefly blinds human player, and makes CPU to run away. However, ennemy can simply pummel blindly to rush Krillin just enough to recover his view and his lock-on. And ennemy has just to dash to avoid Expanding Energy Blast. This later move is best used with use of Ki Blasts, so you'll need to unhide. This doesn't means ennemy will automatically lock-on you, but this is the higher probability. However, you can eventually use it, right after a charged Ground Slash, to hide and quietly build up After Image Strike (this will take time however, and so can be boring) and Max Power Mode, before leaving. Weak spots No Rush-In Counter Krillin has only an useless Sway for Rush-In counter, meaning he can't counter this way. Against giant opponents Forget Chain Heavy Combo, Krillin has to rely on his Blast Moves against giants. Expanding Energy Blast preceeded by Ki Blasts if ennemy is far away, or Destructo Disc, without Violent Rush (nor Hyper Smash, due to lower range and speed of Destructo Disc over a smashed ennemy), if ennemy is close ranged. Kienzan Ki Blasts are a good weapon to stop an invading giant ennemy in his dash (as the ennemy's big size won't allow him to slip under the Kienzan's curvy trajectory), or making any ennemy fall from maximum height to floor, buying you time to build up. After Image Strike is particulary useful against giants. You can evade a punch and land a smash, then a Kienzan Ki Blast, in order to gain time. Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on and probably on all characters). Offensive items : depends on your fighting preferences, all attack options are good on : # Ultimate Blast +19 : 'Destructo Disc is almost a guaranteed hit, plain and simple to use, preceeded by Violent Rush to do extra damages. # '''Blast 2 +19 : '''Expanding Energy Blast has random damages, but they can surpass ones from Destructo Disc. Mastered, it is as guaranteed hit as Destructo Disc. Situational items : can be useful on : # '''Attack +19 : ' is able to use Chain Heavy Combo, yet not as well as other characters. # '''Blast 1 +19 : After Image Strike costs whole Blast Stocks gauge, so you won't use it frequently on a same battle. Solar Flare is just situationally useful, and Max Power Mode is great with Krillin, but you can also rely on other moves than Max Power Mode or Ultimate Blast. All in all, Blast 1 usefullness depends on how you play Krillin. If you plan to mainly use Destructo Disc, it should be equipped. # Ki Control : Krillin has likely great use from normal (to initiate Expanding Energy Blast) and charged (unblockable) Ki Blasts. # Master's Secret Plan : Useful if you plan to hide, in order to use Max Power Mode, After Image Strike and/or Max Power Mode. Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode Missing Techniques Blast techniques Miscellaneous Dragon Library description - - Outfits # Standard kimono outfit. # Saiyan armor (Namek saga) # Haired look (Majin Buu saga). - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in :